The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of verbena, botanically known as Verbena hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Rap Viotwo’. The new cultivar originated from a hybridization made in November 2001 in Gilroy, Calif. The female parent was ‘1281-1’, a proprietary deep blue-flowered verbena plant (unpatented), while the male parent was ‘1252-4’, a proprietary deep purple-flowered verbena plant (unpatented).
The new cultivar was created in November 2001 in Gilroy, Calif. and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings and tissue culture in Gilroy, Calif. and Andijk, The Netherlands over a three-year period. A single plant was selected based on its desirable qualities. The plant has also been trialed at Gilroy, Calif. and Andijk, The Netherlands. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
Plant Breeder's Rights for this cultivar have been applied for in Canada on Mar. 29, 2005 and with the European Union on Oct. 14, 2005.